ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EAW Midsummer Massacre (2011)
Card EAW World Heavyweight Championship Extreme Enigma vs. Y2Impact Triple Threat Match for the EAW Answers Championship Lethal Consequences © vs. Rated R Shaman of Sexy vs. Kevin Devastation EAW Championship Heart Break Boy © vs. John Alloy EAW Unified Tag Team Championship Sons of Mayhem (Eddie Mack & Ren Smyth) © vs. Team Burial (CM Banks & Alexander Da Vinci) Ladder Match for the EAW New Breed Championship Devan Dubian © vs. Chris Hessian © EAW Elite Championship StarrStan © vs. Superior Quality 85 EAW Vixens Championship Heart Break Gal © vs. Carrie EAW InterWire Championship Scott Diamond © vs. Mr. Insult Four-Way Elimination Match to become the first ever EAW Age of Extreme Champion Prince of Phenomenal vs. Mr. Blood vs. Speedy vs. Dark Demon Results *3. Before the match started, Superior Quality 85 told StarrStan that he doesn't care about winning his title but was a concern of having right as being the best technical wrestler in EAW so he challenges Starr to a Pure Wrestling Rules Match to choose which one of them as the best technical wrestler in EAW. *5. Nick Angel interfered during the match and nails the Titanium Baseball Bat onto Alloy from behind. Then Angel hit the Ground Zero before he dragged Heart Break Boy's lifeless body over Alloy, left the ring and walk up the ramp. After the match, HBB woke up and realizes that he lost the match. He got to his feet and snatches the belt away from the referee. HBB looks down at the belt for a moment before turning to Alloy and HBB hands Alloy the belt. HBB extends an arm to Alloy and they shake hands and HBB was saying something to Alloy that he wants a rematch. HBB then leaves the ring as Alloy climbs up the turnbuckle, celebrating his victory! *7. Kevin Devastation had Lethal Consequences with the Stranglehold Submission until Rated R Shaman of Sexy nails Kevin with the Answers World Championship Belt across the head. Later, LC hit the Consequences Cutter on RRS and about to pin him until he sees Devastation leaving with the Answers World Title. LC went after him as Kevin rides on his Harley Davidson to the top of the stage. LC went up the ramp and nearly reach to Kevin until Devastation raises his right fist in the arm as he always does when he leaves a match. And LC was getting close and...A WALL OF FIRE SHOOTS UP AS HIGH AS CAN BE ENGULFING THE STAGE IN FLAMES KEEPING LC AWAY FROM HIS WORLD TITLE!!! The flames burn for a while until they went out and Kevin was gone as the Answers World Title was laying on Kevin's Harley facing the ring as you can see the letters D.O.A is scorched into the face of the belt. LC grabs the belt and see’s RRS is almost to his feet as LC sprints down to the ring and BASHES the title right over the skull of RRS as got both the cover and the win. *8. Match ended in no contest when Team Burial mercilessly assaulted Sons of Mayhem until Da Vinci lays both men out with Sledgehammer shots onto a steel chair and made their bleed. Banks rolls outside of the ring again, taunting the EAW fans as they boo loudly. He grabs the Unified Tag Championships and wipes the blood from Mack and Smyth’s face on them as he hands ADV the other belt as he slides inside the ring. ADV and Banks lift up the belts high in the air, as EAW’s Medical staff unit comes down to tend to Mack and Smyth as Banks and ADV head out the ring and rushing backstage. *9. The match ended in no contest due to Extreme Enigma hitting the Fall From Grace onto Impact 40 feet from the Arena Rafters as both men went crashing through a table that bridges across a ladder!!! The referee checks on both motionless men before calling for the bell and screaming, pleading for medics to come out. The camera shows EMTs tending to both Extreme Enigma and Y2Impact for over ten minutes before finally Impact rips away from the medics and clutches the World Heavyweight Championship. Impact grabs a microphone and pulls himself to his feet barely able to stand. He told the crowd "I...*nearly falls over in pain*...I came here tonight to win my fourth World Heavyweight Championship...and...and now the match is over I have something much, much better. I had the match of a lifetime...I was able to do what I love and I was able to do it better than anyone else with someone who took me to my limit." The camera shows Extreme Enigma looking up at Impact as he slowly rips his neck brace off and tries to stand. Impact continues his speech by telling "I fought until neither of us could continue and I did it in amazing fashion. Which is why tonight I would like to formally announce to all of you watching...this was my last match here in EAW. Tonight a great career, a great match, and a great legacy come to an end. But this...*looks down at the world title* I don’t need this again. I proved here tonight why I am truly the best in the world at what a do. So Extreme Enigma...*EE gets up and staggers over to Impact with very limited movement.*...Tonight you earned this bro…and that’s why tonight…you should have it. Thanks for the championships. Thanks for the moments. And thanks for the memories. Thank you EAW!" Impact hands the championship over to Extreme Enigma who stands there in shock and as much pain as he’s in. Impact walks up the ramp as his music plays and he stands at the top of the ramp looking back. Extreme Enigma’s music plays as he takes a bow and lays the EAW World Heavyweight Championship in the middle of the ring and he walks up the ramp. Extreme Enigma meets Y2Impact at the top of the stage and shares a handshake and an embrace with his fellow extremist. The two stand at the top of the stage with their arms raised as the screen fade to black. Miscellaneous *Devan Dubian came in Superior Quality 85's locker room to help him out in his match against StarrStan but Superior Quality 85 didn't need any help at all. *EAW CEO Matt Daniels and Maria agreed to each other that Dark Demon & Speedy had been traded to Showdown for SG2 & Storm Lighting. Maria asks Daniels of what will happen to Kevin Devastation after what he did to her. Daniels was to tell her which show that Devastation drafted until he sees the cameraman peering in the door and he angrily rushes over pushing the camera away and slamming the door! *After their heinous assault on Sons of Mayhem and stealing the Unified Tag Team Belts, Banks & ADV are shown walking through the curtain and they charge through Maria’s office door. Maria looks at them quickly and says to them "What the?!" as ADV & Banks slam the bloody Unified Tag Team Championship belts over her desk as ADV starts laughing. Da Vinci told Maria "I suggest you make bigger plans because we are better than this shit and I promise you, if you don’t take those matters to a task, then we will have much, MUCH more blood on our hands." Banks grins at Maria as they leave out of her office, leaving Maria in despair. Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2011